The recarnation: part two
by greatlove4Inuyasha
Summary: here you guys part two is out, this time what happens if sakura inuyasha's recarnation is possessed by kikyo to kill inuyasha. and inuyasha tells true feelings.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 6: Bad memories and dreams 

Hey guys I finally get on the internet well here goes the chap I hope u like it… enjoy!

It's morning already mmm… I must of …"huh sakura… we were sleeping together? Oh yeah now I remember…she so warm". Inuyasha stared at her, she got even closer to inuyasha. Inu…yasha she said in her sleep. What she is dreaming about me? Inuyasha whispered.

**Sakura's dream: it's dark she is in the middle in the forest where she sleeps… "where am I and where's inuyasha". Suddenly she hears a little girl crying… I'm alone the villagers discovered that I'm half…demon, she said with tears. "wait… this happened a long time ago… that's me!". This man found the girl and comforted her… such a beautiful girl, why are you crying? The man asked. **

"**I stayed silent I didn't want to talk I was afraid… that he might hurt me". What is your name? He asked looking straight at her eyes. My name is sakura… "this is me why am I remembering this now?". The memory vanished, suddenly sakura was under attack by the villagers. Help me inuyasha! Wher are you help!**

Tears were coming down, huh sakura " what is she dreaming about?". Sakura woke up screaming, what is wrong sakura, inuyasha was staring at her like she was crazy. Sakura started crying and grabbed inuyasha, it was a dream… it was only a nightmare, she kept on repeating to herself. Inuyasha hold on to her tightly and started to tell her, it's okay sakura… I'm here to protect you. Thank you, sakura stopped crying and they both standed up and headed to the village holding hands. "I'm afraid this is only… the beginning".

* * *

hey guys it's me again i hoped you liked it... next chapter here we come and oh yeah i want to hear more reviews wink wink... hehe 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 7: More bad memories and naraku

They were walking towards where the others camped out. Where have you guys been…hmm miroku asked. Doing naughty stuff I see, inuyasha punched him out to the river. Stupid idiot! We weren't doing anything…GRRR. "miroku was always perverted" hey guys lets keep on going to look for the shards, kagome said with a smile on her face.

Ok…shippou yawned. They where walking into the forest where inu and sak were sleeping, "I wonder what is wrong with sakura… she was crying in her sleep… I wonder what kind of nightmare she was having?". Sakura started walking behind and suddenly she had another memory…**it was her running away from a village, she was being accused for destroying the village and killing the children. "I was only a little pup…I never did that…why am I remembering this?", the villagers was chasing her and trying to kill her, she trips and falls to the ground. The villagers came and started stabbing, she was yelling in pain and past out.**

**Come on she's dead! "I never did it… I didn't kill them…please leave me alone!".** Tears were running down her cheek, inuyasha and the others turned around saw her in the ground. Sakura they all yelled out "what is wrong with her today…first the morning and now". Kagome tapped her shoulder, are you ok she asked "I'm so worried about her". I didn't do it! She yelled out, I didn't killed the children I'm only a pup! "what is she saying… is she remembering the past?".

Inuyasha got near and was going to hold her until, Please don't hurt me…I didn't do it, her tears kept on coming. I'm not going to hurt you sakura… look at me. Sakura looked straight at his eyes, her eyes are were filled with terror and sadness. Inuyasha help me, she hold him tight and him too. "what is happening between inu and sak? Why does he hold her like that…". It's ok, what is happening to you? Inuyasha looked at her.

I will…tell you all "I'm sorry inuyasha for putting you up to this". A long time ago, when I was a pup I lived in a village that use to be here. They hated demons but I trusted one… she was my friend but, I haven't told her yet. One night she saw my ears and screamed out demon. I ran from the village for no one to see my face.

I ran into this forest and was lost, I was crying because I'm alone and found out couldn't trust no one in the village. This man found me asked my name. I told him and he went away, I return to the village in the morning and no one noticed I was the demon. Later at night I left to get water, while I was gone the village was being destroyed and innocent children were been killed. They accused me because it was me, but how could that be I asked myself.

A villager tore of the scarf I wore over my head for no one to see my ears. That's the demon, they chased me out of the village and stabbed me until they thought I died. I past out after that. Tears were coming down from sakura, kagome, and sango. Why would they do that! Sango said with anger in her eyes.

"poor sakura…she had a rough childhood" kagome looked at sakura crying. Inuyasha got closer to sakura and hold her tight as well the others. It's ok it was all on the past, shippou said. You have friends now that will always protect you, kagome said with a smile. Miroku reached for sakura's butt, but sango and kagome smacked him, you always have us to protect you from this perv! Sango was yelling with fiery.

They took him away and inu and sak where alone together. I will protect you sakura no matter what. "this brings back painful memories with kikyo". Thank you again inuyasha, she gently placed her lips on inu's cheek "she she kissed me…". Inuyasha started turning red and sakura finally smiled.

Inuyasha! Naraku's wasps! Huh "why is naraku here!". Naraku… "wait was that the mans name!"

* * *

let's keep on reading to find out more i hoped u liked it and please let me hear some reviews 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 8: kisses and sakura's dark past with naraku!

They followed the wasps and it led them up to naraku. "why is he just standing there!" Naraku what are you plotting, inuyasha yelled and attacked. Hmm…I'm only here for the girl, he dodged the attack. Naraku was in front of sakura's face. It's been so long sakura… my my you've become a beautiful women "what the hell is he talking about!".

Who…are you, sakura asked with fright. Remember I'm the man who comforted you and tricked the villagers that you were the one who destroyed the village! "what!". Sakura was staring at him and got her arrows and positioned them to him, so you were the one! Why did you do it! Because I wanted to ruined your life cause you are the reccarnation of inuyasha. Burn in hell! Inuyasha and sakura yelled. She shot the arrow but missed and naraku grabbed her neck and was chocking her.

Don't lay one hand on her! Windscar! Naraku dropped her. Die inuyasha! Wait inuyasha kagome screamed. Uhh… I'm sorry sakura, naraku put his arm through his body. No inuyasha! She grabbed him and ran with him to kagome. Don't worry sakura we will handle him! Sango yelled.

Inuyasha…I'm sorry, tears came down her cheek. She kissed him on the forehead and all his wounds stopped bleeding. What? How did you did that, inuyasha and kagome were amazed. Sango and miroku got slammed to tree. Kagome bandage him and stay near him… I'm going to kill naraku, sakura kissed kagome on the cheek.

"why did she do that?" naraku was coming after kagome. Die, come on inuyasha get up! Naraku was getting near. Don't stay there! "what is she crazy we are about to…huh?". Naraku could't attack there was a barrier around them, what the hell is this? Naraku! You want to know why you can't get through, because I have a special gift…my kisses could put up a barrier, could heal and give love.

"I never knew sakura can do that". It's time for your death! She released a purified arrow and kagome also. "I also didn't know she could do that too!". The both arrows hit him and he disappeared. He is gone, sakura fell down to the floor and inuyasha got up and walked to her.

Sakura… you have incredible power! "I can't believe she could that". You think so, sakura looked up and everyone was staring at her. Yeah! Everyone yelled, how you learned to that? Sango asked. It was amazing, miroku and shippou gazed at her.

Well, let's continue on to look for those shards, sakura got up and smiled. Huh! Everyone said, "why is she happy all of the sudden?". Come on guys before…the sun sets "today it's the new moon…". I forgot tonight is the new moon "I wonder ho sakura looks as a human?".


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 9: The new moon and sakura's secret

Naraku disappeared, everyone was looking. Ok well lets continue, sakura said with a smile. "I forgot the new moon is today…I wonder how sakura looks when she transforms into human?". Well this looks like a good place to camp out, kagome stretched and dropped her luggage. Lets set up the campfire before it turns dark, sango said looking around for logs.

Sakura walked near the river and sat down, she stared at the sunset while inuyasha was walking towards her. Isn't the sunset so beautiful and romantic? "what?…why is she asking me". The wind blew and sakura's hair was flowing thru it. "she is…so beautiful tonight". Inuyasha can you come here for a second, kagome called. Inuyasha walked there and suddenly the moon shone and he started transforming.

Sakura stared at the moon and started transforming too, "well…here goes my secret". Inuyasha went back to her and noticed pure black hair flowing thru the wind, no claws…she turned her face around. Hey kagome why are you wearing sakura's clothes and how did you get from there to here. Silly…it's me sakura, she walked towards inuyasha and stared at his eyes. Umm…you look like kikyo "not just alike a whole lot!".

Inuyasha I'm you and kikyo. She holded inuyasha's hand and looked at the ground. What and how? "how can hat be!". I will explain to you and the others, they walked back "sakura…you are filled with so many suprises!". Kagome looked up and saw inuyasha and…, "kikyo why is she here with him".

Is that lady kikyo and why is she wearing sakura's clothes, miroku asked staring at sakura. You fool this is sakura! "well they can't notice". What is that really you sakura, kagome asked looking straight at her eyes. Yes it's me and yes I will explain it to you. They all sat down and stared at her, you know you could stop staring at her like she some kind of freak, inuyasha yelled.

"why is he so protective about her!". Well as I was saying… after the villagers attacked me I woked up and started walking away from the village. I haven't stop bleeding and things started getting blurry. I sat down and I started crying. Suddenly I heard something… it was the priestess kikyo walking behind me.

She asked…**the flashback: are you ok little one? Come I will heal your wounds. They started walking, what's your name? My name is…sakura. Mine is kikyo END OF FLASHBACK.** After I felt better I asked her how can I repay her. She told me the only way is… if I take after her place when she dies.

**Flashback: how am I suppose to be you if I am a half…demon. I trust you with all my heart cause you remind of the one I love. Is it inuyasha, kikyo stared at sak's eyes. How did you know that, she was surprised. Because I'm his recarnation END OF FLASHBACK.** She taught me all her moves powers and the shikon jewel.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 10: sakura and kikyo's encounter 

"Wow I never knew that sakura was kikyo too…I wonder what inuyasha is going to do". Well I'm tired lets go to sleep, kagome yawned. Yeah…goodnight everyone, sango said closing her eyes. Sakura and inuyasha stayed up, sakura…you are a great mystery "it's incredible…it brings back memories". Inuyasha do you still think about kikyo, sakura asked looking at the ground.

Kagome was ease dropping on their conversation, "why is she asking that…I'm so sleepy" Kagome fell asleep. Inuyasha placed his hand sakura's face, I only think about you now "what his eyes…". Inuyasha I'm going to get some water I will be right back. Sakura was turning red, ok sakura. Sakura was walking to the river; suddenly saw a glow behind her.

An arrow flew by her; sakura looked up and was kikyo. Kikyo is that you…don't you remember me, kikyo looked straight at her eyes. Sakura you have grown up so much I didn't even recognized you. "why is she glowing?" sakura you know something…I'm dead "what!". And you are going to die too, kikyo shot a arrow at her.

Ah…why are you doing this kikyo you aren't like this. I died because of inuyasha…I died hating inuyasha! So you are going to take his place! "why…I'm bleeding so much…help me…"inu…yasha. Sakura fainted, inuyasha's ears twitched, sakura! She's in trouble. Die sakura…I should have never trusted you with my powers. Inuyasha found them and saw sakura on the floor with a arrow thru her stomach.

No sakura! Why did you this kikyo? "I have to save sakura". Inuyasha…, tears were coming down from sakura's eyes. Hmm…I knew you were going to fall in love with her…you fell for my trap inuyasha! "what trap is she talking about…huh". Sakura scratched inuyasha and jumped out of his arms, she pulled out the arrow from her belly. Die inuyasha, her eyes were red.

"sakura…that's not you". That is not sakura her eyes are pure not filled with hatred! Sakura kept on slashing. "inuyasha I'm being possessed". Inuyasha grabbed sakura and hold her down the ground, I don't want to hurt you sakura please stop! Kikyo went away and said kill him. Sakura was snarling at inuyasha and was trying to jump free. The others woke up and over where inuyasha was.

Inuyasha! Is that sakura, kagome asked staring with fear. She is being possessed by kikyo! "how are we going to stop her". Sakura please listen to me… "inuyasha help…oh no my mind…kill inuyasha!". I don't want to hurt you, sakura jumped out and was screaming. Kill inuyasha, she jumped at him but inuyasha grabbed her again. Inuyasha the only one who could break the spell is you, miroku yelled hiding behind the tree.

Sakura was bleeding more than before, sakura…please don't do this… "how am I going to stop her"

* * *

i wonder what inuyasha is going to do... well keep on reading. i hope i hear some reviews 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 11: I love you!

Sakura's eyes was filled with more hatred and her mind. Sakura stop this is not you! "I have to tell her…". Sakura I love you, inuyasha's tears came down to sakura. "inuyasha you love me?". "what inuyasha loves sakura?".

Sakura's body kept on scratching him. Inuyasha reached down to sakura's face and kissed her on the lips. "huh…he is kissing her! I feel like crying I thought that he…". "inuyasha I love you too" sakura's eyes turn back to normal, she kissed him, inuyasha… I love you too. When she said that inuyasha fainted.

Next day kagome left for her world cause she didn't want see inu yet. While she went down the well saying, do I really love him? "he is in love with sakura… not me" tears were flowing thru the well. Inuyasha's eyes opened, what happen, he turned around and saw sakura sleeping right next to him. "huh what happened I remember kissing but oh no we didn't do anything crazy". Sakura opened her eyes, inuyasha you are awake.

"she is back to her normal…pure self". You fainted after that, she looked in his eyes reached up and kissed him on his lips. I love you and I want to spend my entire life with you. I love you too sakura and I want to spend forever with you. They kissed and kissed and kissed.

* * *

a love story they finally tell the truth...well this is the end of this part but part 3 is coming soon to your screen. see you soon! 


End file.
